Not The End
by firequirks
Summary: The continuation of the tragic tail of a Princess and her Knight. I truly hope this continues as a full length story.


"Suzaku"

Her voice was soft in the darkness. Softness...it was in everything about her. The feel of her skin as he held her, her body pressed against his, her hair under his chin, the caress of her hand to his chest, soft and gentle.

"Euphie" he whispered back.

He felt her smile as she buried her face in his chest.

"Nothing...I just wanted to hear you say my name..."

"Euphie...Euphie...Euphie...I could go on all night..."

He said her name gently. She loved the sound. It felt like a warm blanket on a cold night. He went on with his chant as he maneuvered himself on top of her so that he could see that face...that beautiful face. He watched her as she let out her bubbly laugh. He couldn't get enough of her. He felt like he had to rip himself away from her every morning. Although they would be seeing each other all day...being alone with each other...it was different.

Her laughter calmed. Looking into those warm green eyes she cleared them of his unruly brown hair with her graceful fingers.

"I love you Suzaku Kururugi"

She said it often, but it still made him so happy to hear it, just like that first time.

"I love you Princess Euphemia vi Britta..."

She placed a gentle finger on his lips on which he placed a kiss.

"For you Suzaku...I'm just your Euphie"

"No...not JUST...more like..."

He leaned in...his lips brushing hers

"I love you...and I'll continue to love you forever...my one and only...Euphie"

The young pilot's eyes closed as his lips brushed against his only loves' soft lashes.

"Euphie...I've..."

His words stuck in his throat realizing that he was staring into the wide eyes countenance of his dead and bloodied princess. What can only be described of as a guttural howl bubbled from the depths of his soul and escaped his agape mouth now filling with the salt taste tears.

Suzaku's eyes shot open as the transport van roughly shook him awake. He caught Lloyd staring at him with that mad scientist look of inquiry. Geeze, after all they went through, he was still an experiment to him. Before he could retort against the man's usual unusual actions he noticed him signal a finger to his iced violet eyes then moved away to gripe at the driver. Kururugi was a bit confused but mimicked the mad scientist's action.

The feeling surprised him. His fingers touched wetness. Tears. He quickly dried up both orbs and composed himself as the transport halted.

"Kururugi...you're up!" Called Lloyd In his excited battle cry.

Mechanically the Nightmare Frame Pilot zipped up his suit and climbed into the cockpit. Remembering something, he placed the pin the deceased Princess had given him on his left chest, near his heart. Alone, in the silence of an impending battle it was as if he could hear her ..."I love you Suzaku Kururugi"

"And I love you...forever...My Euphie" His heart suddenly calmed as the radio static of an open line filled the silence.

"Ready for another fight Kururugi?!" Lloyd's almost maniacally happy tone pierced through the earpiece.

"Ready!" Replied the now focused pilot.

"Nightmare launching in 3...2...1..."

The heavy machine lurched forward and into the glowing aura of a fire fight. Cecil switched off the communicator.

"Are you sure about not telling him...and ME...the purpose of this mission?"

The dark haired assistant stared at her too happy boss next to her. He remained silent, seated in a highly inappropriate lounging position on the command chair. She didn't have the energy to go over proper etiquette with him right now.

"Kururugi is amazing don't you think?" He was still hard to read. That tone either denoted a serious admission or a biting remission.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she prepared herself for a possible insensible and vexing answer.

"You'd think with his Dear Princess Euphemia dead he would have lost the gumption to fight...still there he is...fighting...like death was still his enemy"

"What are you getting at Lloyd?" She sighed, exasperated.

He leaned toward her invading her personal space. He still needed some schooling in personal decorum if he was planning on marrying Milly Ashford as scheduled later this year...poor girl.

"Well you see Cecil...the prize of this mission...which I am only revealing to you now...is the Princess herself!"

His smile was maniacal

"What...are you saying...she's..."

"NOT dead!"

He poked a triumphant finger in the air.

"She is very much alive...well heart beating and brain working and all...imagine his surprise!"

Cecil couldn't speak. She just stared wide eyed at the bearer of the news...in shock.

Triumphant in his reveal the Scientist gleeful barked out his next order.

"Now Cecil my dear, turn the communicator back on so we can help this Prince wake up Sleeping Beauty!"


End file.
